Many kinds of Analog-to-Digital Converters (ADC's) have been used for a wide variety of applications. Flash ADC's compare analog signal voltages to multiple voltage levels in an instant to produce a multi-bit digital word that represents the analog voltage. Successive-approximation ADC's use a series of stages to convert an analog voltage to digital bits. Each stage compares an analog voltage to a reference voltage, producing one digital bit. In sub-ranging ADC's, each stage compares an analog voltage to several voltage levels, so that each stage produces several bits. Succeeding stages generate lower-significant digital bits than do earlier stages in the pipeline.
Algorithmic, re-circulating, or recycling ADC's use a loop to convert an analog voltage. The analog voltage is sampled and compared to produce a most-significant digital bit. Then the digital bit is converted back to analog and subtracted from the analog voltage to produce a residue voltage. The residue voltage is then multiplied by two and looped back to the comparator to generate the next digital bit. Thus the digital bits are generated over multiple cycles in the same comparator stage.
FIG. 1 shows a Successive-Approximation-Register ADC. Successive-Approximation-Register SAR 102 receives a clock CLK and contains a register value that is changed to gradually zero-in on a close approximation of the analog input voltage VIN. For example, the value in SAR 102 may first be 0.5, then 0.25, then 0.375, then 0.312, then 0.281, then 0.296, then 0.304, then 0.308, then 0.31, then 0.311, and finally 0.312 when comparing to a VIN of 0.312 volts. SAR 102 outputs the current register value to digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 100, which receives a reference voltage VREF and converts the register value to an analog voltage VA.
The input analog voltage VIN is applied to sample-and-hold circuit 104, which samples and holds the value of VIN. For example, a capacitor can be charged by VIN and then the capacitor isolated from VIN to hold the analog voltage. The sampled input voltage from sample-and-hold circuit 104 is applied to the inverting input of comparator 106. The converted analog voltage VA is applied to the non-inverting input of comparator 106.
Comparator 106 compares the converted analog voltage VA to the sampled input voltage and generates a high output when the converted analog voltage VA is above the sampled VIN, and the register value in SAR 102 is too high. The register value in SAR 102 can then be reduced.
When the converted analog voltage VA is below the sampled input voltage, comparator 106 generates a low output to SAR 102. The register value in SAR 102 is too low. The register value in SAR 102 can then be increased for the next cycle.
The register value from SAR 102 is a binary value of N bits, with D(N−1) being the most-significant-bit (MSB) and DO being the least-significant-bit (LSB). SAR 102 can first set the MSB D(N−1), then compare the converted analog voltage VA to the input voltage VIN, then adjust the MSB and/or set the next MSB D(N−2) based on the comparison. The set and compare cycle repeats until after N cycles the LSB is set. After the last cycle, the end-of-cycle EOC signal is activated to signal completion. A state machine or other controller can be used with or included inside SAR 102 to control sequencing.
DAC 100 or sample-and-hold circuit 104 may have an array of capacitors. The capacitors have binary-weighted values, such as 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, . . . times a unit size capacitor. For example, a 6-bit DAC may have an array of capacitors of 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32 times a unit capacitance C. Higher-resolution DAC's such as a 11-bit DAC have much larger capacitor values, such as 2N-1=1024.
While such capacitor-array DAC's are useful, the large size of the unit capacitance C requires a large amount of charge to be transferred, increasing power consumption. The minimum size of the unit capacitance C is defined by the noise and linearity requirement of the ADC specification.
FIG. 2 is a graph showing a SAR ADC resolving an input voltage. The register value in SAR 102 is initially set to one-half, or 10000. Comparator 106 determines that the input voltage VIN is less than the converted value from SAR 102, so in the next iteration SAR 102 is set to one-quarter, or 01000. Comparator 106 determines that the input voltage VIN is greater than the converted value from SAR 102, so in the third iteration SAR 102 is set to three-eighths, or 01100. Comparator 106 determines that the input voltage VIN is less than the converted value from SAR 102 in the third iteration, so in the fourth iteration SAR 102 is set to five-sixteenths, or 01010. Now comparator 106 determines that the input voltage VIN is greater than the converted value from SAR 102, so in the fifth iteration SAR 102 is set to 9/32, or 01011. The final comparison is that VIN is above the converted value, so the final result is 01011.
SAR ADCs are limited in speed due to their serial decision making process. Furthermore, the effective resolution of SAR ADCs is limited by comparator noise and limited capacitor matching. A multi-stage SAR pipeline ADC may increase the ADC conversion rate and resolution. By dividing the conversion bits into several stages, the SAR conversion cycle can be shortened. Moreover, pipelining operations among stages may increase the ADC's throughput.
An op amp may be used between the stages to amplify the residual voltage from the first stage before input to the second stage. After SAR conversion, the residual voltage of the first stage is amplified and sent to the second stage, relaxing requirements of the comparator in the following stage.
The switched capacitors in the second stage act as a load on the first stage in conjunction with the feedback capacitor on the op amp between the first and second stages. Power is consumes when capacitors are charged and discharged. Thus reducing capacitance is desirable to reduce power consumption, as well as area and cost.
What is desired is a multi-stage SAR-assisted pipeline ADC. A multi-stage SAR-assisted pipeline ADC with lower power consumption is desired. A multi-stage SAR-assisted pipeline ADC that re-uses capacitors for multiple purposes is desirable to reduce effective loading and power consumption.